


April Is The Kindest Month

by shutterbug_12 (shutterbug)



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Nature, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had always defied expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Is The Kindest Month

**Author's Note:**

> Approximate timeline: _Stackhouse Filibuster - 17 People_. For [](http://magisterequitum.livejournal.com/profile)[**magisterequitum**](http://magisterequitum.livejournal.com/), who asked for "C is for Cherry Blossoms" in the [alphabet meme](http://shutterbug-12.livejournal.com/298431.html).

When Sam met Ainsley for lunch, she'd already finished their sandwiches, but still carried a pink milkshake. A smirk surfaced with a memory. Branches heavy with flamingo-pink cherry blossoms bowed over the tidal basin path.

"Cherry?" he asked.

Her lips curved into a smile around her straw. "Cotton candy."

Sam shook his head and chuckled. He should have expected a twist; she had always defied expectations. As they turned their backs to the water and started north, he plucked a blossom from its branch and tucked it into her hair without a word. Just with a smile.

Just for her.


End file.
